


15 Mutant Kisses

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men Evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Something for everyone!This was a load of fun, using the same prompts as I did for Valentine’s and again I got to play about with different techniques.I think Jean kissing Ororo’s cheek is my favourite?Well, apart from the Kurt/Logan, obviously.The Evolution pairing are the odd ones out, but the pose just worked for them.
Relationships: Bobby Drake/Johnny Storm, Emma Frost/Jean Grey, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Illyana Rasputin/Rachel Summers, Jean Grey & Ororo Munroe, Kitty Pryde/Illyana Rasputin, Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pryde/Rachel Summers, Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III, Logan/Kurt Wagner, Lorna Dane/Jean Grey, Ororo Munroe/Kurt Wagner, Roberto da Costa/Sam Guthrie, Toad/Kurt Wagner, Xi'an Coy Manh/Danielle Moonstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	15 Mutant Kisses




End file.
